Poesía
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Drabble. Natsu se siente apartado por esa cosa inútil que se llama 'poesía' ¿Cómo hacer que Lucy se olvide de ello?


**Dedicatoria de nuevo: Para mi pequeño saltamontes :) Como dije, no trabajo 'bajo pedido' pero lo pidió en mis 5 minutos. Porque me hace sonreír y a veces enojar. Y porque fue lo que se me ocurrió cuando pidió un drabble ;)**

**Aunque me haga enojar, Papá Mashima es el dueño de todo Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Poesía**

No estaba Happy. Solo él, con sus pisadas, una siguiendo a la anterior. Solo Natsu Dragneel, caminando hacia su casa en silencio, con una gran preocupación en el pecho. Era raro verlo así, con tantas ideas dando vuelta por su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía pasar? Si esa mañana estaba todo tan bien, se levantó dispuesto a hacer una gran misión con Lucy y al llegar al gremio peleó un poco con Gray y hasta con Gajeel que se atravesó en su camino. Luego, llegó al tablero de misiones y escogió una cuya paga serviría para el alquiler de Lucy dejando un 'margen de error' por si destrozaban algo a su paso.

— ¡Hey Lucy! Tengo una misión, ¡vamos!

La rubia lo miró un instante y sonrió tiernamente.

— Lo siento Natsu, hoy no. Levy me prestó un libro de poesía que quisiera terminar hoy mismo.

Así que el Dragon Slayer fue derrotado a la barra, donde Mirajane servía alegremente. Posó su cabeza sobre la madera y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Natsu?

Apenas levantó un poco la cabeza para divisar a la albina que se preocupaba por él.

— Mira… ¿Qué es poesía?

— Es un escrito en verso, lleno de sentimientos y emociones ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Lucy me cambió por _eso_. No quiere hacer una misión conmigo por culpa de _poesía_.

Mirajane sonrió tiernamente y acarició los cabellos de Natsu, revolviéndolos un poco.

— ¿Por qué no intentas escribir poesía? Para Lucy, tal vez así quiera ir contigo.

— Escribir poesía… — Natsu lo repitió, midiendo la fragilidad de las palabras—, ¿Cómo hago eso?

—Pues— Mira colocó su dedo índice sobre el mentón, procurando la respuesta adecuada—, escribe lo que sientes al ver a Lucy.

_Lo que siento al ver a Lucy._

Salamander giró la cabeza para notar a la rubia junto a Levy, ambas concentradas en sendos libros. Se ensimismó, tratando de encontrar la sensación que Lucy le causaba, pero lo único que tuvo fueron ganas de golpear a alguien. Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hasta la salida sin que nadie lo notara. Happy se quedó con Wendy y Charle y Lucy en su libro.

Así que Natsu caminaba sin rumbo alguno, concentrándose en lo que la rubia le causaba. ¿Miedo? ¿Hambre? ¿Ganas de ir al baño? No, no, Natsu conocía bien esas sensaciones. Era algo en particular, más fuerte que las ganas de vomitar en algún transporte. Necesitaba fijar toda su atención en ella y en su aroma. Sin quererlo, sus pisadas lo llevaron hasta la casa de Lucy, donde se coló por la ventana y se dejó caer en la cama, aspirando el aroma que dejaba la rubia en sus sábanas.

_Así que… lo que siento por Lucy… Debería escribirlo para luego dárselo y ella lo pueda leer._

Fue hasta el escritorio de Lucy y tomó papel y tinta. Luego miró al cielo esperando algo de inspiración divina.

— Veamos— Dijo Natsu en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo—, Mira dijo que debía ir en verso, así que no pierdo nada intentando.

_¿Qué pienso cuando veo a Lucy?_

_Pequeña de los ojos chocolate  
Cuando te miro, con tus pechos tan grandes  
Solo se me ocurre hacerte mi amante._

Leyó y releyó el verso. Sonrió de satisfacción.

— ¡Seguramente a Lucy le encantará!

Pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando pensó lo que Lucy le haría cuando supiera lo que pensaba de sus pechos grandes. Arrugó la hoja y la dejó caer al suelo. Tomó una hoja limpia y tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio, tratando de pensar en algo bueno.

_Lo que ella quiere es poesía  
pero yo no sé escribirla  
y ahora que lo pienso  
ni siquiera puedo hacer un verso  
_

— ¡Esto es peor! Así Lucy nunca querrá hacer una misión conmigo.

Natsu se derrumbó contra la superficie de madera, y tomó una vez más la pluma.

_¡Concéntrate! Es por Lucy…_

Comenzó a escribir con la mejilla pegada a la madera del escritorio, sintiendo los párpados pesados, cerrándose de a poco…

* * *

Lucy entró cansada a su casa. Pasó por la cocina, tomó un vaso de leche y siguió caminando hasta su habitación. Giró el pomo de la puerta y encendió la luz, con lo que distinguió claramente a cierto peli rosa que dormía sobre su escritorio. Se acercó un poco y vio varias bolas de papel arrugado por todo el suelo. Y bajo la cabeza del Dragon Slayer, había cierta hoja que llamó la atención de Lucy.

_A Lucy_

_Te gusta la poesía y no sé cómo escribirla  
Y lo que se me ocurren son tonterías  
Lo único que quiero es llamar tu atención  
Para que vayas conmigo de nuevo a una misión_

_Mirajane dijo que escribir debía  
Yo pregunté cómo y me preguntó que sentía  
Hojas desperdicié esperando que algo se me ocurriera  
Y sin embargo, todo basura era._

_Solo quería un poco de inspiración  
Para poder escribir algo mejor  
¿Sabes que cuando te veo siento emoción?  
Y unas ganas infinitas de habitar tu corazón._

Lucy lo miró con ternura. Jaló una cobija, cubrió a Natsu y besó su frente.

— Ya habitas en mi corazón, Natsu.

Y el peli rosa que fingía dormir, sonrió para sí mismo.

_Seguramente mañana, si querrá ir conmigo a una misión._

* * *

**¿Tan pronto aquí, Honey-Lu? jajajaja, lo sé, estoy loca. Y no diré nada más, espero que a alguien le guste :3**

**¡No olviden dejar review! Gracias :)**

¡Besitos para todos!


End file.
